


Christmas at Avengers Tower

by Timetravelersunited



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so tired, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The cursed gloves, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelersunited/pseuds/Timetravelersunited
Summary: The Avengers have a secret santa gift exchange





	Christmas at Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely arcreactorsanddragons for the secret sants gift exchange 2017 (I have no beta, all mistakes are my own)

The day dawned cold and quiet. The snow muffling the ambient noise of the city that never sleeps. In Avengers Tower it was much the same. Steve would have normally been out on his morning run by this time but there had been an issue. A specifically 5’9”, handsome, issue. See, when he had woken up earlier this morning he had found that Tony had, a rare moment of uninterrupted sleep, draped himself over him and was basically on top of him. So, yeah. He’s still in bed. And it is before a time anyone else would be awake. He sighs, wondering for what seems for the millionth time if he can get Tony off of him without waking him up. But just as he had the last time, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to and he didn't really want to get up anyway. So he laid there, watching snow fall lazily past the window. See, some people thought he hated the cold which isn't necessarily true. Because of how long he spent in the ice it takes a lot for him to actually feel cold. So he doesn't really mind it that much.

On him Tony stirs and shift slightly. His breath begins to deepen. Tony cracks open one eye and groans, he rolls off Steve and face down onto the bed. He's still groaning as Steve tries to muffle his laughter behind his hand, “This isn't funny Steven, whatever time it is I'm sure it's too early to be awake,” he says as he throws his hand in the vague direction of Steve's face. “if I may sir,” says JARVIS with a slight note of amusement in his voice, “it is currently 9:03 a.m. on December 25th. if I recall correctly, you once said “ it's never too early if it's Christmas.””  
“Shut up J.”  
Tony eventually decides to get up, but instead of simply standing up he rolls off the bed and onto the floor. Steve smiles to himself at Tony's antics and decides to head to the kitchen and start on breakfast.

By the time Tony walks into the kitchen and makes a beeline for the coffee pot Steve and the rest of the team have gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. As everyone blearily picks at their food Tony approaches Steve from behind and wraps his arms around his waist and tucks his head onto his shoulder. “Tired?” asks Steve, turning around to wrap his arms around Tony.   
“Ugh, could you guys be any more sappy?” asks Clint from his spot sitting on the counter. Natasha gently shoves him in the arm.  
“So when we finish breakfast are we heading to the living room for the exchange?”  
“That’s the plan,” says Tony from where he’s still being hugged by Steve, “or we could go ahead and move in there now?” everyone either shrugs or nods so they go to the living room.

When everyone eventually makes it to the living room and seats themselves somewhere on either the couch, a chair, or the floor in Bucky’s case. Some have dawned santa hats. They each get out their gifts and wait for the cue to start. “Does everyone have their gifts?” asks Steve. After everyone confirms they indeed have their gifts Steve says “Alright. Sam you go first and we’ll continue from there.” Sam smiles and heads over to Bucky with a slightly worrying grin on his face. Bucky warily opens the packaging only to dawn an equally wide grin,   
“You didn’t.” he says, looking up at Sam.  
“Oh but I did.”  
“We’re all dying from the suspense.” deadpans Tony from his spot on the loveseat. Bucky pulls the item from it’s packaging. It’s a pair of neon pink gloves. These neon pink gloves go up to the shoulders and apparently have LEDs in them. Bucky immediately pulls them on and pushes the button to turn on the LEDs which begin to flash in a seemingly random pattern of red, blue, green, yellow, and of course pink. The entire group except for Sam and Bucky are left stunned at the sight of these neon monstrosities. Natasha very seriously makes eye contact with Bucky and says, “If you do not closely guard those horrific things I cannot guarantee you won’t return to find they’ve been burned.”  
“Won’t be a problem, I’m never taking these off.”  
“Ok I think we should move on before Sam suffocates from witheld laughter or we have to call the fire department.” Tony says, attempting to steer the conversation away from disaster. Natasha gives Bucky a lingering glare and his grin grows impossibly wider. Now it’s Clint’s turn. He turns to Natasha and hands her a box wrapped in red and green argyle wrapping paper. Natasha meticulously unwraps the box and removes the contents. Three knives and some high quality russian dark chocolate.   
“Thank you, Clint. These knives will be put to good use.” she says, side eyeing Bucky’s gloves, “my turn.” Natasha walks over to where Steve is seated next to Tony and drops his gift into his lap and returns to her spot. Steve opens it and unfolds a navy blue v-neck from the packaging. This is a very very deep v-neck.   
“Thanks….”  
“No problem.”  
“My turn.” says Bruce. He walks over to where Sam is in the recliner and hands him his gift. It is wrapped in red paper which Sam tears off to reveal the present is a children’s book with the title Fun Learning Facts About Falcons. Sam very seriously thanks Bruce and opens the book to read it while Bruce unsuccessfully attempts to restrain a smile. Wordlessly, Thor leans over Bruce and Natasha and hands Clint his gift. He removes it from the paper and holds his gift. It is a purple mog with little arrows on it. Clint stares at it in awe for about thirty seconds before turning to Thor and whispering, “You’re my new favorite.” Thor smiles,  
“I am glad that you appreciate my gift, Eye-of-hawk.”  
“My turn!” declares Bucky from the floor. His gloves are still blinking and he somehow managed to get glitter on his santa hat. He hops up and walks over to Thor and drops a decent sized package in his lap. Thor unwraps the box and opens it to find a dark red cable knit sweater along with a pack of hair ties. “I didn’t really know what to get you so I just guessed I hope that’s-” Bucky’s rambling is cut off abruptly as Thor hugs him. “It’s wonderful James thank you.” Thor pulls away and heads back over to his seat next to Bruce while Bucky sits down on the floor looking slightly awestruck.  
“Well guess it’s my turn now.” Tony walks over to Bruce and hands him a package meticulously wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Inside the box is a green sweatshirt with a mitochondria on it that reads ‘I’m the powerhouse of this cell’ “Do you like it?”  
“I love it, thanks Tony.”  
“My turn,” Steve says as he pulls out a small box. Everyone seems to realize that the only person without a gift now is Tony. Except for Tony himself. Steve walks over to where Tony is still standing by the couch and taps him on the shoulder. When Tony turns around Steve is down on one knee with the ring box open in his hand. Tony’s hands fly over his mouth and he looks like he’s about to cry, “I had a speech prepared but it doesn’t say anything you don’t already know. You’re the light of my life and I love you so much. So, Tony Stark, will you marry me?” Tony slowly removes his hands from his mouth and whispers,

“Yes.”


End file.
